


Good Morning

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Ace Lesbians, Asexual Relationship, Cassandra is so gay for her, Casselsa, Elsa is too goddamn beautiful, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay Elsa, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, Morning Cuddles, One of My Favorites, Originally Posted on Tumblr, lesbian cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Early in the morning, Cassandra and Elsa start their day with coffee, tea, and an impromptu cuddle session.Warning:  This story features two beautiful women cuddling and kissing.  If you feel strong sapphic vibes while reading, then I have done my job.  You have been warned.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Although I wrote this one first, I advise you to read "Please Look At Me" first. It's technically a prequel to this cute fluffy piece.

The sun shone brightly as it streamed through the windows of the kitchen, basking the table and bar stool chairs in an early morning glow.  Everything was quiet and peaceful, as it should be.

The quiet was punctured by the entrance of a slender yet very fit woman with pale skin and short, messy black hair.  She was dressed simply in a black sport bra and matching boyshorts.  She yawned and stretched widely as she walked into the kitchen.  As she made her way to the coffee machine, she scratched herself in a very unladylike fashion.  Not that she cared.  There was no one present to reprimand her.  Besides, unless it was absolutely necessary, Cassandra was not interested in being polite.

Or heterosexual.

But she was mature enough to wash her hands before handling the coffee machine.  As she started brewing a pot, Cassandra rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up fully.  While waiting for the coffee, she also started brewing a pot to make some tea.  Once the coffee was ready, she pulled out a mug and poured herself a cup.  Black and bitter - just the way she liked it.  Cassandra took a seat on one of the bar stools and rested her elbows on the countertop.  Taking a sip from the steaming mug, she closed her eyes and savored the taste.  She set the mug down and gazed absentmindedly out the window, her chin resting in one hand.

A couple minutes later, another woman entered the room.  This woman was strikingly different at first glance; whereas Cassandra’s hair was black with gray highlights, the newcomer had platinum blonde hair that stretched down her back.  At least, it would have reached her waist were she not adding the finishing touches on her French braid.  Combined with her pale skin, her thick hair almost looked white.  She was not as muscular, but definitely more curvy.  Like Cassandra, she was dressed only in her underwear - of her own design.  She was sporting an icy blue bandeau and matching bikini.

Elsa slowly sauntered to where Cassandra was sitting; the latter was still facing the other way, apparently not registering the former’s entrance.  All the better for Elsa because she wanted to surprise her girlfriend.  She mentally congratulated herself for all those lessons in walking gracefully - and quietly - like a queen; it was really paying off right now.

When Elsa reached her destination, she placed one hand on the back of Cassandra’s neck and slowly slid it across her right shoulder.  As Cassandra registered this, Elsa bent down and gently kissed her left shoulder before bringing her lips up to Cassandra’s ear.

“Good morning.”

An involuntary shudder ran down Cassandra’s spine.  Not out of shock at the sudden contact, but of pleasure.  Her eyes shut in momentary bliss and a smile spread across her face.  Releasing her hold on the coffee mug, she opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to face the source of this unexpected greeting.  Elsa smiled back through half-lidded eyes, her right hand still resting on Cassandra’s shoulder.  For a few seconds, they just looked at each other with equally dopey grins.  Then, something about the look in Elsa’s eyes made Cassandra wake up more than the coffee.

She turned around so that her body was fully facing Elsa.  Just as Cassandra was getting settled, she was glad she had placed her hands on the counter behind her for support.  For Elsa wasted no time in climbing up onto her lap, her legs draping each side of Cassandra’s waist.  Overcome with affection, Cassandra placed her hands behind Elsa’s hips and helped position her until she was flush against her partner.  Cassandra ran a hand up Elsa’s back, eliciting a pleasurable hum from the woman now straddling her as they leaned closer together.  Elsa took Cassandra’s face in her hands and kissed her.  Though their mouths remained closed, their lips were locked together for what felt like an eternity.  Cassandra ran her hand along Elsa’s smooth back, and Elsa slid one hand behind Cassandra’s head and ran her fingers through short, messy hair.

When they finally broke apart, Elsa leaned back in Cassandra’s casual embrace.  Cassandra’s hands were joined together and resting on Elsa’s lower back, just above her underwear.  Elsa’s arms were draped over Cassandra’s shoulders.  They were grinning like idiots, stupidly happy and hopelessly in love.

“Please tell me this isn’t a dream,” Cassandra said as her eyes wandered down to take in perfect breasts, slender waist and full hips, before gazing back up into the feature she loved most: beautiful blue eyes sparkling with warmth and love.

“You’re not dreaming,” Elsa replied, tucking a strand of hair behind Cassandra’s ear.  “I’m really here.  And I love you.”

With one arm still resting on Cassandra’s shoulder, Elsa waved her free hand and used her magic to create an icy breeze that somehow managed to pour a cup of tea and bring it to a rest beside the coffee mug.  Cassandra watched this all with mild amusement, returning her gaze to the gorgeous woman sitting on her lap as the latter brought the tea cup to her lips.

As she took a sip, Elsa closed her eyes and murmured with delight, “This is perfect.”

“Which?” Cassandra asked teasingly.  “The tea or the fact that we’re cuddling in our underwear?”

Elsa opened her eyes, her lips curling into a classic impish smirk.  “Both.”

As Cassandra moved to reach for her coffee, Elsa gently grabbed her arm.  “No, leave it where it was.  I’ll get it.”  Cassandra silently obeyed, placing her hand on the outside of Elsa’s hip.  Elsa leaned forward for the coffee mug, her body tingling slightly as she pressed herself against Cassandra’s muscular frame.  It was at this moment that Cassandra capitalized on their closeness and planted quick little kisses on Elsa’s shoulder.  She pouted playfully as Elsa leaned back, earning an adorable giggle from her girlfriend who now had a mug in each hand.

Cassandra took the coffee mug with a grateful smile and proceeded to drink.  Elsa watched her quietly, cradling her own cup with both hands.

“So,” Cassandra began once she took a break in drinking her coffee, “regarding your schedule today-”

“Cass, please,” Elsa interrupted her gently, “I don’t want to worry about work yet.  Can we just savor this a little longer?”

Cassandra couldn’t help but smile warmly.  “Whatever you want, baby.”

“Thanks,” Elsa replied with gratitude.  She sipped some more tea before asking, “Something else we can talk about?”

“What do you want to discuss?”

Elsa thought for a moment, glancing down at the contents of her mug before making eye contact with another smirk.  “Do you like my hips?”

“What?”

“You’ve had at least one hand on my hips since I started sitting in your lap,” Elsa clarified.  She had an eyebrow raised but her eyes sparkled with mirth.

“I love your hips, Els,” Cassandra said with complete honesty.  “You have hips for days, and I love them.”  As she said this, the hand in question ran down the length of Elsa’s thigh before retracing its path and ever so lovingly brushing over the incredibly smooth fabric of the ice bikini.

“Really?” Elsa teased, and at the touch of Cassandra’s hand over her bottom, she rolled her hips forward slightly.  Her grin grew wider as she felt more than heard the groan coming from her girlfriend.

“Ooooh, I fucking love you,” Cassandra moaned, her amorous side getting the better of her.

Unfortunately, Cassandra’s mind was so fixated on the sensation of Elsa straddling her that she was in danger of dropping her mug.  Elsa quickly waved her hand to guide the mug to the table with a gentle breeze.  As Cassandra snapped out of her moment of heightened sensuality, she became aware of a hand now running over her midsection.  She looked down and saw Elsa tracing delicate fingers over her abs.

“You are so beautiful.  And strong,” Elsa said quietly.

“So are you,” Cassandra replied instantly.

Elsa looked up with a shy smile.  It made Cassandra’s heart flutter.  Sometimes she just could not believe she was actually in love with a woman this gorgeous and yet so human.  Elsa, for her part, was amazed that someone so fierce and strong and independent could love her so tenderly and with such care.

“Can we…can we just stay here all day, dear?” Elsa asked, sending her mug back to the table with another wave of her hand before lacing her arms around Cassandra’s neck.

“However long you want, baby,” Cassandra replied, her left hand still resting on the small of Elsa’s back, while she brought her right hand to rest on the outside of Elsa’s thigh.  “Though my legs might go numb, I will gladly endure it for you.”

Elsa chuckled.  They kissed again.  It was not as electric as before, but both women were flooded with yet more warm feelings of giddiness.

When they broke off, Elsa did not lean back this time.  Instead she rested her forehead against Cassandra’s and murmured, “Oh, what a beautiful morning.”

Cassandra smiled and lazily traced her fingers over Elsa’s thigh.  “Thanks to you, it’s just gotten a lot better.”


End file.
